


Habashira the Babysitter

by Merrr



Series: Soapy Root Beer [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrr/pseuds/Merrr
Summary: Story is based off of Yelp's Once A Runner reading that story is necessary to understanding what is going on. If you haven't read it I highly suggest doing so since it's amazing.
Series: Soapy Root Beer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Habashira the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yelp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once a Runner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497795) by [yelp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelp/pseuds/yelp). 



> So this is not anywhere as near done as I would have liked but my computer deleted what I'd written so now I need to go find my written notes which are eluding me so I might have to just rewrite it 🤷♀️ But with Once A Runner nearly complete I wanted to share what I have before it's done and hopefully I'll get part two of this out before the Once A Runner is completed.

Habashira felt his phone buzz, looking at the caller ID. Habashira almost didn’t answer. What did that damn devil want now?  
Trepidation filled him but Habashira answered, “What”. 

“You’re free today, right? Of course, you are, I need someone to watch my slave. You’d be perfect – well more accurately you’re close” Hiruma cackled adding “We’re on our way over” and hung up.  
Habashira felt a strong desire to go break something. He’d known that the devil didn’t mean it when he said that he’d released Habashira. 

It was a good thing that Habashira didn’t have anything out of the normal planned for today. Mostly football practice and then it hurt him a little to say also cleaning the bases was also on the schedule. Ever since Atsumi had been threatened by Matsu over cleaning Habashira had tried to make a effort towards making the base a little cleaner. 

Habashira growled softly at Hiruma when he walked in with his running back. Though he noted that boy – Sena his mind offered helpfully; didn’t look as confident as he did on the field. He looked similar to how he did when Hiruma had Habashira and his boys drive after Agon. 

Hiruma threw himself onto one of the couches. Sena seemed to hesitate for a second before deciding to kneel on the ground by the couch Hiruma had rudely decided to occupy. As Sena knelt Hiruma reached out and started running his hand through his running back’s hair. 

Hiruma raised his other hand in a lazy wave “Here he is – just treat him like you do Atsumi and the other and you’ll be all good. Though do keep an eye on him, he occasionally gets silly ideas in his head if he’s left alone for too long.” 

With that and little else for Habashira to go on Hiruma got up and walked out. Habashira noticed that Sena’s expression as Hiruma left was akin to that of a dog forlornly watching its owner leave.  
Habashira walked up to where Sena was kneeling already confused by Sena’s behaviour. While on the field he wasn’t exactly loud or exuberant in his behaviour he was confident or at least focused on his goal. This behaviour was downright skittish in comparison. 

Hiruma had said to treat Sena like Atsumi and the others but they didn’t display this type of behaviour even when they’d first got here.  
“Up” snapped Habashira maybe a little less kindly than he should have. 

Sena jolted upright but kept his eyes cast downward. Why Hiruma though this slave needed a babysitter Habashira really had no idea…. But maybe that was the slaves plan, maybe he meant to lull Habashira into making a mistake? Though maybe Hiruma had done it just to torture Habashira, after all the way this slave seemed ready to respond to Habashira’s slightest command was a little creepy to be honest. 

🕐🕑🕒🕓🕔🕕🕖🕗🕘🕙🕚🕛🕐🕑🕒🕓🕔🕕🕖🕗🕘🕙🕚🕛🕐🕑🕒🕓🕔🕕🕖🕗🕘🕙🕚🕛🕐🕑🕒🕓🕔🕕🕖🕗🕘🕙🕚🕛🕐🕑🕒🕓

Sena watched Hiruma, tracing his movements waiting to see if there was anything his master may need. Sena thought he was in better standing with his master after the dinner, but he was still nervous both about straying too far from the man and doing anything that would cause his master to start doubting him. 

HIruma looked up at Sena with a calculating gaze “You know what Shrimp I need to go somewhere, and you can’t come. Only Old Man Mashi is here and he’s having a bad day so I’m gonna drop you off somewhere that’ll help you to improve.” 

Sena was at least 70% sure that Hiruma was referring to his football skills rather than his running habit. But Sena wouldn't rule out the possibility, especially after his rather public attempt. 

Sena quickly collected his gear and met Hiruma at the door. The man glanced down and patiently tapping on his phone “are you waiting for a bloody invitation Shrimp?”

Sena scrambled into the car; quiet as a mouse. He would have liked to ask Hiruma what was going on but he lacked the courage. Perhaps Hiruma was dropping him off with Kid. That's the only person so far that Hiruma had seemed to trust Sena with besides Shin. 

Sena noticed as they drove that the scenery didn't look like the landscape around Kid’s estate. Instead of large farms it was concrete and rough looking buildings. 

Sena vaguely recognize the chameleon symbol outside of the building Hiruma had parked in front of. Turning around Hiruma grinned at Sena “Any questions Shrimp?” 

Any questions Sena thought in disbelief! Both because of a master asking, but also in shock – he had too many questions. He couldn’t’ reasonably expect Hiruma to answer them. What was the most important one?

“What are the rules while I’m here master?” 

Sena could have sworn disappointment flashed across Hiruma’s face for a second, but maybe Sena was being paranoid since it always seemed that he disappointed the man. It was rare that Sena felt he was properly fulfilling his duties. 

“Just obey Habashira like you would me Shrimp, stick by his side and you’ll be fine” 

This caused Sena more anxiety than not. At least if he hadn’t asked for the rules he could have claimed lack of knowledge as a reason for disobedience. But now the expectations were still unclear yet even more dangerous. 

Hiruma was giving the same power to Habashira that he held. Sena had experienced this a few times before with other masters lending him to friends. It was rarely a pleasant experience. Often if he was uncomfortable in a situation with someone who was not his master, he could politely remind that person of the fact that it was feasible that his master might not like this being done to his property. Now even that minimal protection was removed. 

Sena felt that, especially after Hiruma’s rejection the other day that the man probably just expected Habashira to either watch him and do nothing or have him participate in the Chameleon’s football practice. After all, as Hiruma reminded him the man had bought him to play football. But what if Habashira asked for more after football practice? Sena supposed that so long as the task was not something that would interfere with playing football he couldn’t reasonably refuse. No, he couldn’t especially not with the order to treat Habashira as he did Hiruma. 

Hiruma had likely already informed Habashira what was allowed and what wasn’t if he was giving the man this type of power… or Hiruma just didn’t care. No, Sena couldn’t think that not after seeing how much Master had been offered for him. No man would throw away an investment like that. Therefor the only reasonable thing to assume was that Hiruma had already talked to Habashira about what his expectations were and that anything Habashira asked of Sena Hiruma approved of. All he could do now was do his best to obey Habashira as he would Hiruma and hope that would please the man.  
As Sena followed his master into the building, they were greeted by the Chameleon’s captain Habashira. The man had a scowl on his face and Sena could have sworn that he growled like a territorial wolf as Sena and Hiruma walked past. 

Sena would need to be careful, even if Habashira’s irritation was only with Hiruma and not with him. Habashira couldn’t take out his irritation on Hiruma, he could on Sena. This was especially true if he chose to use physical exercise as the punishment, he could just claim that he was trying to help Sena improve for the tournament.  
Either way Sena resolved to try and please this man until Master returned. 

Sena watched as Hiruma threw himself onto a couch. He hesitated for a second should he stand or sit beside Master, as he would at home? Or should he kneel? Sena considered it for a moment and decided on kneeling, not only was it the safest bet but by pattern more often in front of other teams Hiruma had made Sena kneel besides him.  
Besides, it would be a minor enough error that likely it would only be a verbal correction at worst. Really the real punishment to Sena would be the humiliation at disappointing his master in front of someone. 

Sena waited, tense for a few moments before he felt Master’s hand stroking his hair. Sena relaxed at the contact; kneeling was the right decision after all.  
Hiruma spoke while stroking Sena’s hair “Here his is – just treat him like you do Atsumi and the other and you’ll be all good. Though do keep an eye on him he occasionally gets silly ideas in his head if he’s left alone for too long.” 

Sena had to stop himself from wincing at the words. Master was being generous at calling Sena’s escape attempt a silly idea. But it also sounded like Hiruma hadn’t gone over his expectations with Habashira. Just telling him to treat Sena as he did his own slaves. 

If Sena knew how Habashira treated his slaves it would allow Sena a baseline for what to expect but since he did not. This did nothing to reassure him. Sena tried to rid himself of some anxiety by telling himself that Atsumi did not seem to mind being owned by Habashira. 

Hiruma gave Sena one last pat before getting up. Sena watched the man leave the room wanting nothing more than to jump up and run after the man. Cling onto him like a child begging their parent not to leave. 

But his training held him in place. If master wanted him here, he would have to trust his master and obey the Chameleons Captain. 

Sena vaguely acknowledged that Habashira was approaching him. Sena quickly cleared his mind. He didn’t have time to panic about Hiruma’s departure; he had to focus on pleasing this new man. He needed to be perfect for him, Sena tried to mimic he behaviour at the dinner. It would be best to fall back on his training and let Habashira let him know where the line lay. It was better for Habashira to grant him privileges than to assume the same ones existed here as at home. 

Sena jumped up when the man snapped “Up”. Sena focused his gaze around Habashira’s shoulder, not wanting to meet his gaze, on the off chance it would be perceived as disrespectful. But he still wanted to be attentive and relay his readiness to respond to any order that may leave Habashira’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated 🙃🙃🙃


End file.
